Innocence and Stupidity
by AngelicWishmaker
Summary: While walking around the forest, the ladies discovered the side of the boys that they really can't resist... to react harshly to. The boys' innocence are overwhelmingly stupid. Drabbles about the Pokedexholders.
1. OldrivalShipping

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of them.

**A/N: **It's been a long time since I posted something. But I actually made this a really long time ago now. I just had a writer's block with one shippings. I hope you'll enjoy this. I actually like it, when I read it after a long time. I hope you do, too.

By the way, the title of he chapters are the pairings. This is somewhat like a drabble so if you don't want the pairing, you could skip it. They are really not that connected. But I hope you read all of them.

So! I hope you'll enjoy this. Happy reading, guys! :))

Sorry for any error whatsoever. :P

* * *

**Innocence and Stupidity**

The Pokedex holders decided to meet up and have a walk in the forest. Once there, they talked for a while, catching up from each other's adventures, and then went on their own in the forest to explore for a bit…

**I. OldrivalShipping (Blue x Green)**

Blue walks on alone, humming to herself and letting her mind fly away. She stopped and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and stayed still. She just let the wind toy with her hair.

_Ah… Peace and quiet. At last!_

She's just standing there, as still as a statue, when someone tackled her and pinned her on the tree just behind her.

A hand went up to her mouth. "Shhh!" her attacker hissed in her ear as she tried to squeal.

She couldn't see who it was because the hand that's on her face was hindering her head to look down and see who it was.

After what seems to be a long time, the person released her and took a step back, though still pinning her to the tree with both his hands on her shoulder.

"Green!" Blue shouted as she met face-to-face with her attacker.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She pounded him on the chest with her fist, though he didn't budge at all. "You just scared me to death!"

Green furrowed his eyebrows and said, "Oh, _I'm sorry._" He said the words mockingly. "I didn't mean to save you from those groups of rampaging insect Pokemons that are flying directly towards your direction by charging at you and pinning you to this tree. Yeah, you're so welcome."

"R-Really?!" Blue looked around but she didn't see any rampaging Pokemons in sight. Green couldn't have been lying because he looks so serious. She closed her eyes and listened. After just a few seconds, she heard them. They really do sound like they were on rampage.

"Oh my! They really are here!" Her hand flew to her mouth and she looked up at Green. He still had that look of hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Oh my gosh Green, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just in shock, I-I swear!" Blue said in an almost whisper, lowering her gaze.

Green sighed and released her.

"It's ok. I know I really did shock you. I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Green."

They both smiled at each other.

When Blue took a step away from the tree, she felt something cold and sticky just behind her right shoulder.

"What _is _this thing?!" Blue screamed looking back down at her shoulder and pulling her blue top just a little to see what it was. It was hazel in color and it had spread all over the back of her shoulder.

Green lowered his head down and looked at it for a while before saying, "Honey," his breath tickling Blue's neck.

"Honey?" Blue said, following him with her gaze as he took a step away from her, letting go of her dress. "You pinned me to a honey-scattered tree?"

"I didn't know it has honey all over it when I tackled you," Green said defensively. "And look," Green raised his left hand to her face "I even got some on my hand and wrist. It's not just you who got all sticky."

They both stared at Green's hand for a while. It got a lot of honey that it was still dripping with it, sluggishly making its way down to his arm. He removed his wristband but it seems there's also no saving it; it's already covered with the gooey stuff.

Blue left her handkerchief and tissues in her bag, which she left at a cottage where they all met up, so she couldn't wipe the honey off her or even offer to clean Green's hand either. She sighed as she decided she'll just bear with it until she could get back to her things.

Blue's mind kept on wondering how she'll survive the feeling of being sticky with honey on the way back that when she looked up to stare at Green, her mind didn't register what he's about to do properly in her head and in that case, she couldn't look away when, to Blue's surprise, Green suddenly licked the honey from his wrist.

It was just a fleeting move, just a quick small lick, but by the way on how oddly appealing Green did it to Blue's eyes is beyond what her heart could handle. Her heart started to pound so hard and her face burned. She was left speechless.

_What the hell are you thinking, Blue?! Snap out of it!_

_But… but… but he looks so… HOT by how he just sexily licked that freakin' honey off his wrist!_

Green's eyebrows shot up. Blue noticed it and closed her already dry mouth and gulped.

"Hey, Blue," Green called her out. Her heart started to pound so hard again just by hearing him speak her name. It was as if he heard her thoughts and she immediately felt guilty about it.

"This honey…" Green continued, his gaze locking with her "it's so… it's so… it tastes so great!"

Green looked so euphoric while he stares down at his wrist again.

"Oh? Really?" was all Blue could answer.

"Yes!" Green exclaimed.

"Here," Green said. And, in one swift move, he placed his honey-free hand on Blue's honey-free shoulder and held his honeyed wrist just a few inches from Blue's lips, the spot where he'd just licked it facing her. "Have some. It tastes so great, I promise!"

It was so quick that Blue didn't have time to be shocked.

Blue's mouth hung open as she stared at his wrist, her mind in disarray and her heart pounding in her chest.

"Hey, Blue," Green shook her shoulder "what's wrong? I swear it really is good."

Blue really did thought of licking it but before she could do it, her mind snapped out of her daze and she suddenly realized what was happening. Her head boiled with anger and a lot of embarrassment.

"GREEN YOU, IDIOT!" Blue smacked him hard on the head and pushed past him harshly. He fell flat on his bottom.

"Hey! What was that for?" Green said, holding his head and looking sternly at Blue.

"You are _so _weird! You're an idiot and an ignorant jerk! Argh!" Blue screamed at him and stomped her foot in anger. She turned around and walked away.

Before she disappeared from Green's sight, she cried out at the top of her lungs, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"What's up with her?" Green murmured to himself as he massaged his head and his aching bottom. "She's the one being weird. What an annoying woman."

* * *

So, how was it? I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!**  
**

You could leave a review if you want to, I'd really appreciate it. But please, no flames. hahaha!

Next chapter, **FranticShipping. **


	2. FranticShipping

**Disclaimer:** Doesn't own them.

**A/N: **Ok, so here's another one. Quite fast, don't you think. Hahaha! Well, the truth is, I've already written for four shippings already. That's why. Well anyway, I hope you liked the first one. Oldrivalshipping's actually my favorite.

Sorry for any error whatsoever.

I hope you'll also enjoy this. Happy reading!

* * *

**Innocence and Stupidity**

The Pokedex holders decided to meet up and have a walk in the forest. Once there, they talked for a while, catching up from each other's adventures, and then went on their own in the forest to explore for a bit…

**II. FranticShipping (Ruby x Sapphire)**

Ruby and Sapphire were walking side by side as they roamed around the forest. Emerald was with them a while ago but he scoffed off suddenly and they were left with each other.

Sapphire is walking a few paces in front of Ruby. She looked so fascinated by the forest that she seems oblivious of her friend. Ruby just merrily follows her.

"Sapphire!" Ruby gasped. He sounded so shocked.

Sapphire abruptly stopped and looked back at him. "Why? What's wrong?" Sapphire asked, frantic because of Ruby's tone.

"Your clothes!" Ruby said, still in shock. He took two long strides and stood at the back of Sapphire. Even before Sapphire could turn to look at him, he grabbed her by the shoulder. Sapphire froze and just kept on facing in front.

"What's wrong with you?!" Sapphire could feel Ruby's gaze at her back, boring holes on it with his stare.

"They're," Ruby said, dramatically sliding his hands off her shoulders, "torn."

"What?" Sapphire twisted around to look at her clothes. And then she saw it, a tear at the side of her shirt. It wasn't that big but it is noticeable.

"Oh, there it is. Maybe I got hooked on a branch when I was swinging on those vines or something like that." She examined her shirt and just tapped the place where it was torn. "It's ok. It's all worth it. Swinging on those trees felt _really _great!"

"No," Ruby said it in a cold tone that Sapphire's happy expression faded away.

"Eh?" Sapphire turned to face him and cocked her head questioningly. "I know you hate swinging on vines. You don't have to –"

"I'm not ok with you wearing torn clothes." Ruby walked towards her and grabbed her again by the shoulders. "We must fix that." He stared at her with a dark look that froze Sapphire with cold fear.

"Oh. I, um…"

_Here he goes again._

"It's a good thing I've got…" Ruby said as he started rummaging his bag – which he brought with him unlike most of the Pokedex holders – "this!" He took out some clothes out of his bag and handed it to Sapphire.

Sapphire examined the clothes on her hands.

"You bring extra clothes of _mine_ around?!" Sapphire shouted when she realized that what she's holding is an extra pair of her clothes.

"Of course! I know you'll always ruin the ones you're wearing so I always bring a pair you could change into while I fix the damage done." He smiled and winked at her. "I'm always prepared for these stuffs, you know?"

Sapphire blushed and stared at the clothes on her hands. "Thanks, I guess." She smiled at herself while thinking how sweet of him to always bring those clothes for her.

"Oh my!" Ruby gasped, again, while staring at Sapphire's shirt.

_What now?_

"What's the matter this time, Ruby?"

He walked towards her and stopped right in front of her. He's so close that Sapphire felt uneasy that she looked away.

"Your zipper," Ruby said, lowering his head towards the top of her zipper, just at the top of her chest "is stuck."

To Sapphire's great surprise, Ruby took her zipper and pulled it up and down. And since it's stuck, it didn't open and the gesture just tugged Sapphire's shirt.

Although she knows that he's just unconsciously trying to show her what he meant by it being stuck, she still can't help but blush. She got so embarrassed that she slapped his hand off her zipper and took a few steps away from him, lifting the clothes she's holding up as if shielding her chest from Ruby.

"Hey!" Ruby snapped "Why'd you do that for?!"

Instead of saying sorry because of her actions, she just snapped back and said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! What if it's not broken and you suddenly opened my shirt?!"

"I knew it was broken just by looking at it!" Ruby shouted back furiously.

"And besides," Ruby crossed his arms over his chest "does it matter if it got open? You stripped once before me…" He said the last sentence in a mere whisper, his mouth barely moving and the sound was almost fading in the last part.

Sapphire's mouth hung open with shock.

_This guy!_

Her head exploded with anger and a growl ripped down her throat. The sound of it jolted up Ruby and he somehow felt… scared.

_What's up with _her _now?_

"You…" Sapphire's word came out as a growl. She gripped her clothes in one hand and stomped towards Ruby.

When she got close to him, Sapphire shouted at the top of her lungs, "RUBY, YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" She grabbed him by his shirt and brusquely threw him.

Ruby slammed to a nearby tree and he crashed hard on the ground. He tried to get up but ended up slumping on the tree. He raised his head and saw that Sapphire's eyes were blazing with anger.

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" Sapphire shouted again and then ran to another direction, grabbed a vine and swung at the top of a tree.

When she's a bit too far from him, she looked back down at where Ruby was. She could still see his figure slumped under the tree.

She felt guilty throwing him harshly but the moment she remembered what he just said and did, she got angry at him again. She growled and turned her back at him.

After a moment of thinking, she sighed and stripped off her clothes. She had a little problem with her shirt because of the zipper, but she managed to get out… by ripping the zippers off.

When she's done changing, she swung back a couple of trees and shouted, "Ruby!"

He raised his head and looked at the direction of her voice. She dropped her clothes and he watched it fall to the ground.

"There! Do whatever you want!" She grabbed the nearest vine and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.

"You are so… ARGH!" Sapphire shouted again and then she swung from tree to tree and was gone.

Ruby stood up shaking, and wobbled towards where she dropped her clothes. He picked it up and dusted them. He looked up and tried to see where she went.

He gave up when he couldn't see her. He's nearsighted! What was he thinking?

"She's extra weird today. What's up with her anyway?" Ruby sighed and he slumped back down on the ground and took out his sewing stuffs and started mending her shirt in silence, still thinking what ticked Sapphire's anger.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

So, how was it? Reviews please! Thanks! :)

**A/N: **The next chapter is **SpecialShipping.**


End file.
